A coke oven is configured to include carbonizing chambers and combustion chambers made of refractory bricks, wherein the carbonizing chambers and the combustion chambers are alternately placed in the direction of coke oven battery so that heat in the combustion chambers are transferred to the carbonizing chambers through the refractory bricks to cause dry distillation of charged coal within the carbonizing chambers to generate coke. Further, the charging of coal into the carbonizing chambers is performed through a coal-charging car which travels on the top of the coke oven in the direction of coke oven battery.
Such types of coke ovens have gone through over 30 years since they were built and thus become aged. However, reconstruction of such a huge coke-oven equipment would require enormous investments and long periods of construction works. Consequently, repairs are made on existing coke ovens for prolonging their lifetimes.
For making repairs on damaged portions (joint breakages or cracks) on refractory bricks constituting carbonizing chambers of coke ovens, it has been common to utilize thermal spraying methods.
As illustrated in FIG. 14, when operators 100, 101 manually make repairs, lances with lengths of 2 to 10 m are utilized for performing repairing operations. However, the operator 100 can support such a lance 102 with a length of about 1 m at a maximum, and a longer lance with a length of 4 m or more can not be supported by operators. Thus, as the operator 101 performs, a supporting pedestal 103 with supporting legs is placed within the oven and a long lance 104 is manipulated using the supporting pedestal 103 as the fulcrum.
Since such repairing operations using a long lance 104 require the supporting pedestal 103, the repairable range is limited to a lower part within the oven. This induces the problem that no repairs can be made for the range other than the range 105 that includes the repairable range of the operator 100 and the repairable range of the operator 101. Further, in the figure, 106 is a working device which moves up and down while carrying an operator.
Therefore, a repairing device 107 as illustrated in the left side of FIG. 14 has been developed and utilized. The repairing device 107 includes a carriage 111 which travels on rails 110 placed on an operating floor 109 of a coke oven 108 in the direction of coke oven battery, and a telescopic lance 112 is mounted on the carriage 111.
The base end portion 113 of the telescopic lance 112 is supported by a rotation shaft 115 provided on the upper portion of a supporting frame 114. By extending or contracting an extendable cylinder 116, the telescopic lance 112 can be oscillated in the upward or downward direction. Further, when the telescopic lance 112 is extended, a first lance 112a to a third lance 112c are drawn therefrom and, therefore, a lance head 117 at the lance tip end can reach to-be-repaired portions. From a thermal spraying nozzle within the lance head 117, a refractory material is sprayed to the to-be-repaired portion to repair the defective portion (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-181641).
However, even with the use of the repairing device 107, the operable range for repair is about 50% of the entire carbonizing chamber, thus un-repaired portion 118 within the oven is left.
Although, in theory, the aforementioned repairing device 107 can be placed at both the coke side (coke reception side) and the machine side (coke extrusion side) to enable making repairs all over the inside of the oven, it is not practical to introduce plural large-sized and expensive repairing device 107. Furthermore, the repairing device 107 generally utilizes rails for moving the working device thereon. Thus, if priority is put on repairing, the working device must be on standby, thus the working rate of the coke oven is reduced. If priority is placed on the movement of the working device, the repairing device 107 must be frequently on standby, thus the efficiency of repairing is reduced.
On the other hand, a repairing device 120 illustrated in FIG. 15 is configured to travel on rails 122 for a coal-charging car which are placed on the top of a coke oven 121. A traveling carriage 125 is supported on a pair of supporting rods 124, 124 with wheel 123 which roll on the rails 122 so that the traveling carriage 125 travels in the direction of coke oven battery. Further, on the traveling carriage 125, a traversing carriage 126 which traverses in the direction of oven length (the A direction) is provided.
A lance 127 provided on the traversing carriage 126 is configured to ascend and descend by being guided by a hoisting/lowering guide 128 standing on the traversing carriage 126. When a damaged portion within the oven is repaired, the traveling carriage 125 is moved in the direction of coke oven battery, while the traversing carriage 126 is moved in the direction of oven length, consequently the lance 127 is positioned just above a charging-hole of the carbonizing chamber, and the lance 127 is descended into the carbonizing chamber.
At the time when the tip end of the lance 127 reaches a to-be-repaired portion, the descent of the lance 127 is stopped, and a refractory material is sprayed from the thermal spraying nozzle provided at the tip end of the lance 127 for repairing the defective portion (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-38159, for example).
The repairing device 120 moves from a charging-hole to another charging-hole during repairing operations, thus enabling increasing the repairable range in comparison with the aforementioned repairing device 107.
However, the aforementioned repairing device 120 which descends the lance 127 is configured to descend the lance 127 through charging-holes with a diameter of about 40 to 50 cm, thus having the problem that the repairable range is limited to only near the descending path for the lance 127.
As described above, any of the conventional repairing devices 107 and 120 have unavoidably left non-repairable range on the oven wall.
The present invention was developed to overcome these problems of the conventional repairing devices and provides a coke-oven repairing apparatus capable of making repairs over a wider range of the carbonizing chamber oven wall without stopping the operation.